Roses and Clouds
by StuckDreaming
Summary: A friend of the gang is transported to the demon world. There she learns that she is not what she seems. HieiOoC
1. Graduation

"Kso" Cala dropped her book bag next to the door.  
  
This was not exactly what she had been expecting. She had just graduated from High School and she had at least thought her mom would be home. She knew what was going on but I mean jeez its was only her high school graduation.  
  
"Mother?" No answer. Well at least it was nice of them to leave me a present Cala thought evilly as she looked at the cake her mom had just made last night for her brother. Damn rat won a soccer game and he gets a cake. I should at least get a cupcake.  
  
She jumped up the stairs and raced to her room. There was the envelope she had gotten from her grandfather. At least he had remembered. She sighed longingly at the 2000-dollar check. He had expected her to go to a community college but little did he know she hadn't been accepted.  
  
She moved the money and saw the 20$ from her aunt. Enough for Lunch at least. She would go to the Sushi house downtown. A girl from school worked there so maybe she would get a discount. A nice jog would do her some good too.  
  
She ran all the way there hoping it was still open. Cala gaped when she saw the crowd then it was replaced with worry when she saw the crowd was not for the sushi house but for a fight. She ran under the arms of people. She was short. Too short in her eyes. A belittling 5'7''  
  
"Excuse me miss. Pardon --. She stopped apologizing when she saw who it was, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara were trying to get at each other. Kayko was in-between trying to get them to stop.  
  
"Stop it right now! I mean it or else." WHACK Yusuke went down with a pink hand print on his cheek and Kuwabara went down with a bump on his head.  
  
"That's what you get for not listening to me and making a fool of yourselves. Everyone's leaving the shop now thanks a lot!"  
  
"Okay, okay sorry lets go eat." They both dragged an uncounsious Kuwabara towards the Sushi shop. Kayko paused while walking and looked towards Cala. She dropped Kuwa and ran towards Cala.  
  
"Cala! Hi how are you? I heard you just graduated. Lucky dog I still have 3 more years in there. Why don't you come in?" "umm.."  
  
Even though Cala was an upperclassmen she was still afraid of Yusuke. "Oh don't tell me your afraid of Yusuke? Hes harmless as a kitten." "Kitten? Where? How many?" Kuwabara looked up  
  
"Even though I would be a little afraid of Kuwabara" Yusuke said. Cala laughed.  
  
"Sure Ill come in."  
  
"Then its on the house!" 


	2. Clouds

Authors Note: Chapter Two Yah! This is taking way longer than I expected. Yusuke's name is such a hassle to spell right to I think im just going to spell it the other way around so that It goes by faster. Read and review!!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Cala looked around the table. A red head from another school and a silent man had joined them with spiky black hair. The conversation was limited and she could tell they were keeping a secret from her. If she knew the conversation was going to be this bad she would have just stayed at her own table.  
  
At least she got free food. She learned that The handsome redhead was named Minamino Shuuichi and the black clad man was named Hiei.. Something or another. it sounded very old and she knew she had heard it before. Suddenly Hiei tensed up. She glanced around and saw a Blue haired teenager heading towards them. "Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwa your needed right now. Business as usual".  
  
They nodded and left. Hiei and Kurama had a glance backwards then left in a poof. 'Hmm.. am I going to have to pay for all of that? What a pain.'  
  
She left the twenty and walked out. 'I really need somebody who will actually talk to me maybe someone who knows connections to a good job perhaps?'  
  
She Stood over the river and looked down. This is what she looked forward to seeing every time she came downtown. The river never really changed but it was never the same as last time.  
  
She leaned over. Tires screeched and she turned to look around and saw a car heading straight towards her. She looked at the river said a prayer and lept before the car hit the wall  
  
'Oh God if I die at least I can die in the water. Maybe Ill go to Heaven. Her last thought was who was Kurama.  
  
Back in Spirit World  
  
"Botan, heres one for you" Koenma said "Its in The town where Yusuke lives. Lots like his case too. Some guy got drunk and headed towards a kid but he swerved and ran into a girl. Can you go pick her up?"  
  
Botan grimaced. It sounded like a messy job she hated messy jobs. They were crying and bleeding and they were hysterical. That was the worst part of it.  
  
She poofed her oar out and flew down. She picked up the driver of the car and shipped him back then went down for the girl. People were looking over the edge.  
  
"Did anyone see where she went? Theres no way she could be under the car." A cop said.  
  
Botan was confused she didn't sense any souls around so where could she have gone?"I told you officer. "She jumped for it. Saw the car and leapt. I don't blame her but there was no way she could have survived. Its been a dry year, the rivers low."  
  
Botan flew down. She needed to find this soul. Not only for Koenma but for her own curiosity.  
  
Cala's pov  
  
Cala opened her eyes expecting rocks and water. Instead she felt a cool breeze and grasses blow over her face. She looked around. This wasn't the river. It was an sea of grasses. A few trees in the distance but no water.  
  
"Am I .in.. Heaven..? 


	3. Just Like Heaven

Authors note: Wow three really short chapters in one day. And a weekend coming up too. Maybe I can get this to a 10,000-word story by Monday. Good Luck. I need some reviews please Just because its short doesn't mean its gonna stay that way.  
  
Chapter 3 Just like heaven  
  
With Cala Clouds dotted the perfectly blue sky so she couldn't be in heaven. Heaven was on top of clouds. So she didn't think she had died. Minus the clouds it was just like heaven. The air smelled like fresh lines and crisp apples. The tiny grasses tickled her neck and her legs. She was still wearing the clothes from before a skirt that went to mid calf and a black blouse.  
  
Looking around Cala saw a building towards west. Doing a double take She looked at it again. It was like a fortress with tall walls and stone towers. Curious she headed towards it. The terrain started to get rocky. Slipping and sliding She reached a moat. A moat how the hell was she going to get across that?  
  
There was no way she was going to swim. She wouldn't trust her life to that water and she had already fallen into water once today. Thinking that over Cala thought about the whole falling thing. It made no sense she had fallen into a river head-on but she had woken up in a strange place completely dry.  
  
She could have been dreaming but she had never had a dream this realistic before. Well it worked once so maybe if she tried again. She ran towards the water then dove in. 'I bet even Kuwabara isn't this stupid' she thought as she felt the chill of the water.  
  
Yusuke "What are we even doing here? Botan just dropped us off here and that was that. Did she talk to any of you guys?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Baka Nigen she was talking about it the whole ride over but you were to busy yelling about falling off the oar to listen weren't you? Hiei snapped at him  
  
"Shut up! Both of you. We are here to talk to some beast guy and get him to stop attacking some other people." Yuskue put together  
  
"What Yusuke means is that we have to take to the Lord Fusko about him needing human sacrifices. He has men trying to get through the worlds all over but he hasn't gotten on through yet. He needs a human to become a god he says."  
  
"So Koenma sends over 2 demons and 2 humans as an exchange?" Yuskue said annoyed. He hadn't been told he was to be a sacrifice.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What? No one told me I was going to die? What about my poor sweet Yukina she'll miss me so much I can't leave her!" Kuwabara asked worried.  
  
"Baka"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I called you a baka"  
  
"Oh yeah Why I outta"  
  
Yusuke was about to yell at them to shut up when there was a flash and a thud. They looked over to where the noise came from and Yuskue put his fingers out. The all gazed at a dry, surprised Cala.  
  
"Cala?"  
  
"Yusuke?" They both said at the same time.  
  
Cala started first "Where the hell am I? And you're all wearing fighting clothes and why am I dry?"  
  
Kurama was about to start answering her questions but he just had to ask "Why are you dry? You're in the middle of a castle. There's no water anywhere and I don't think its raining near here."  
  
"No no I jumped into the moat. I was going to swim to the castle but then I appeared here. I didn't do anything. At least I don't think I did anything." Even Hiei was puzzled by this.  
  
"Well the only thing we can answer right now is that you're in Makai. The Demon World."  
  
"But I'm not a demon. At least I hope not. That can't be very good can it? No I suppose not."Cala was in shock rambling on.  
  
"Cala?" Yusuke stopped before she offended anyone worse than she already had.  
  
"Both Hiei and Kurama are demons. We are in the middle of a demon fortress. I would suggest you to shut up anytime soon."  
  
To answer some questions coming up He started to tell her the story  
  
"We're Spirit Detectives. We are sent to make things better and help the Spirit World. They give us missions and sometimes a little help. Right now were on our way to finish another mission. Ill try and get Botan here to get you out of here. This guy eats humans. I don't think you want to be around him." "Yusuke. Turn around. Right now." Yusuke turned and saw what he was dreading.  
  
The Lord. The lord's voice echoed through their minds. "I see you've brought me a human." he said and looked in the direction of Kuwabara Yusuke and Cala.  
  
"I smelled it half way through the castle. And you made enough noise to wake everyone up too. There was a big hunt and we would have been vulnerable but we heard fighting and he just had to come see who would do such a thing as wake us up."  
  
"Well you found us. Lucky You. But your not going to take her."  
  
"Her? My, My that is a very ugly woman. I thought she was a man." Cala outraged yelled out "Hey. I am clearly a woman!" Lord Fusko turned to her. "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the woman behind you."  
  
She turned to look at Kuwabara. "Hey I'm no woman! I'm Kazuma the Great!"  
  
"Great or not you're the only human around for miles so you get to be the lucky one. But if these demons put up a fight I don't think you will be the one. Maybe I'll just take your mate." He glanced towards Cala who blushed red. "and you will bring me a human."  
  
All the while he had been looking at Hiei and Yusuke talking to them. He hadn't payed attention to Kurama. Suddenly slash marks appeared on his body and he fell. Leaving Kurama standing behind him with Rose Whip out stretched.  
  
"Time to get home now. The negotiating is done." 


	4. Cleaning the Cobwebs

Authors Note: Please R/R. thanks a lot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back on Earth The gang sat in as circle in Kurama's house. "But it make's no sense! Fusko wouldn't only try to get Kuwabara. He didn't even look at me. Do I taste bad or something?" Wailed Cala. Even though she was out of school she could still hitch a fit. "Well I can tell you that it has nothing to do with your taste, I have Koenma looking over at the books. Do you remember anything about when you fell? Any strong feelings or thoughts?" Botan asked. "Umm.. well the first time I fell I jumped into the water I was scared but I was thinking about that time you came to the restaurant and asked for Kurama to come. I was thinking about who Kurama was." "Then you went to Makia. The other time?" "I Don't remember.it was how I felt the water. I thought that it had brought me somewhere before so I'd try again.. Then I felt the rush and thought how not even." She trailed off dazed. "What happened?" "I thought that not even Kuwabara would do something like that.." Suddenly Botan's communicator went off. Koenma. "Hello Sir. Oh really. Will Do. Good bye." Botan looked over to Cala. "Is there a possibility that you could be a demon?" Cala looked at her feet. "Well. I do know that I'm adopted. I've known that all my life. I guess that there is a possibility that I'm a demon but how come nothing happened before?" She thought a minute. "It's my birthday today. I turned 18 the day of my graduation. That has to be it." "Bingo. You fit the description Koenma sent to me. But I'm not sure yet. I'll have to check some files but I've got a pretty good guess that you're a water demon. A special kind called a Siren. But I will check it out." "What am I supposed to do now? I'm practically homeless and I've got no money. Now I have to be a demon too?" "Hmm. Well I need to find a place too. My mother is sick and she needs space. I will be willing to pay for a part of rent or mortgage." Said Kurama. "Then it's settled. You'll go house hunting right now. Bye!" Said the ever perky Botan. She shoved them out the door and down the street. Kurama looked around. "So do we know where any houses are?" "Not really. I know that there are some abandoned buildings on the other side of town. I was thinking of renovating some of them. I don't think that you would have to buy them. But it wouldn't help to keep it a secret for the time being." Kurama smiled and agreed. They walked to the buildings and were amazed to find a church in near perfect conditions. "Well this is the best we can do for now." They both agreed to move into it by Friday. Kurama had to go back to tell his mother the good news. Cala wandered around the building and was delighted to see a tiny spring in the back. Maybe she would just try it one more time. Sticking her hand in she thought of how her cat would be hungry by now. SNAP Well that worked. She was sitting right next to her cat. But the bad thing was her cat was on the roof. She slid down on her butt. Then she was lifted into the trees by a black flash. Hiei. "Ah..Hiei right? Thank you. I got transported to the right spot at the wrong time." "Hn." "I'll take that as a 'Your Welcome'. Do you want to come in? You could have something to eat." "Hn." "Well come on then." She jumped the 15 feet and landed on the feet. "What? I took gymnastics for 7 years. You think I would learn something." They walked into Cala's house and she grabbed a box of chocolate ice cream. "Here. My mom uses this stuff for ice cream cakes for her bakery so we have a ton." But this was the first time Hiei's attention was on something other than the ice cream. He stepped towards her and pushed her into the wall making her drop the ice cream. "I don't feel like sweet snow." He kissed her and bit her tongue. She swallowed the metallic taste and pulled away. Surprise was written all over her face. His eyes darted around her and darted away. "Well what was that all about?" Asked a strange voice Cala turned and saw her mother. "Umm..Hi mom." "What were you doing? Alone in the house with a boy? He looked younger than you too. I can't believe you would do this. What kind of a 16 year does soemthing like this?" "Mom I'm 18. I can do stuff like this." "Well no matter if you are going to break rules like this then I want you out of here." "FINE!" They were yelling at each other now. Cala ran up to her room and took out the things that she needed and wanted in her room. She found her cat and locked it in the bathroom so she could just "water" herself back here. With a couple garbage bags full of junk she turned on the sink and thought of the mice that lived in the church. She did this various times till her room was empty. Holding a cup full of water she sat down on her bed. 'I wish I could see those mice again.' Then she was there in the room she would make her bedroom with everything she would need for the next month or so. She had thoughtfully loaded her bed with cleaning supplies and rags so she could clean up the place. She scrubbed the floors with Lemon Juice and Water for hours till her back seemed to be stuck in that place. Sighing she laid down on her bed and took a long nap. Waking up to sunlight she looked around. Boxes. That was it. That was the only thing left of her life anymore. Stretching Cala started to unpack bags. 'It's strange. I never would have thought a church would have this many rooms. Wait a minute. I never did look at all the rooms. Jesus I might be in the middle of the church right now.' Wandering around she found that there were two levels. Each one was separated into smaller rooms. Two rooms on the top floor and a huge closet. Downstairs was a pantry, confessional and a few small rooms. Then there was the main room. With stained glass on every side and Rich Velvet drapes. There were maple benches with plush seats. 'Im surprised that this place is still intact. It looks like it would have been striped down to nothing. She thanked the Lord that the church was saved and marched upstairs to start cleaning. When she was done she was left with a clean bright house with furniture and candles. She had looted the place for anything of use. She was tempted to look at some of the other buildings. She knew that she would get the creeps tonight but face it she was in an abandoned town inside a church all alone. Sighing yet again she took up a rag and started to clean the clear glass window of the door. She saw Kurama and Hiei walking down the road. She smiled and simply brushed the memory about Hiei away. Besides it hadn't been that bad. Opening the door she ran out to them. "Kurama! Hiei! How are you? You came early too? Good." Having not talked to anyone for a day she was in neglect mode. "Coem on hurry up I cleaned it up." The gaped at the sparkles and the floors. "And I even put a small tub in the back but I figured we'd use the springs any ways. And in the forest behind here are berrys and roots that I can use. Its perfect!" Kurama smiled and Hiei smirked "Been alone too long?" "well if you would have come sooner you could have helped." "I came three days early to clean this place up but it looks like you beat me." "I got kicked out of my house a little sooner than expected." Hiei smikred yet again and walked upstairs with a box of Kurama's belongings. 


	5. Hot Springs

Chapter Five  
  
Cala dropped to her knees to look in the cabniets. Why had she thought that a church would have pots and pans?  
  
"Looking for these?" Kurama asked carrying over a big box of kitchenware  
  
"Yes, I was. I was going to make ourselves a dinner. Is Hiei staying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cala got the chills thinking about what had happened with Hiei in the kitchen last time. It hadn't been a bad thing but it was definitely unexpected. Kurama saw the dazed look and took advantage of her silence. He wrapped his arms around her waist She opened her mouth but a simple shush stopped her. He kissed her gently for a moment then pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"Shush, its alright. Lets just forget about that for the time being alright?"  
  
"Alright. Here I'll cook and you can go get Hiei and go to the market."  
  
"Mkay."  
  
Cala walked around the church trying to find Hiei. After an unsuccessful search she decided to leave without him. After walking down the street she saw a shadow move in the woods.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
Hiei stepped out and started walking with her. "You and Kurama seemed rather cozy before." "And why shouldn't we be?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean. Do you have some sort of claim over me?"  
  
"Shut Up."  
  
"I can say whatever I want."  
  
"So you didn't mean anything?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"At your house."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
They walked in silence to the store. That is until Hiei refused to go in the store.  
  
"That's a nigen place. I don't want to go in there."  
  
"Tough. Your coming with me unless you want to eat dirt for the next week."  
  
"I'm not even going to stay with you so I don't see how it matters."  
  
"Oh." Cala had thought that Hiei would have stayed with Kurama. And her. Inside she spent all the money she had on her. Buying silverware, pillows, blankets, towels, food, bowls and makeup. She was now living with a very hot guy. She needed new makeup. After that she climbed with the road back towards the house. When she got there Botan and Yusuke were there.  
  
"Cala! Good thing you're here. We've got some facts. Sit down please. Koenma has searched though every book we have and it seems that you are a Water Siren. A rare type of water demon. You've heard stories of Sirens before right? They sing beautiful songs that lure sailors to them. They are immortal after they drowned one man. They are irresistible to anyone after they simply sing or whistle. Eventually the power of their song wears off but I can take up to a week to go away. They can control the water and can sometimes change shapes like selkie. And transport themselves. But only in water. If they are left from the water for a long period of time they can die. Or become sick." Botan said  
  
"You have to be joking me. I just bought 50 dollars worth of makeup and all I had to do was sing?"  
  
"Cala. You have to take this seriously. You have the power to lure someone to their death. And think of it this way too. Many demons will want your power. You can easily transport yourself from one world to another. A gift that many demons would want as their own. With your singing you can lure anyone but with your voice itself you could sometimes lure demons if they are atrracted to you already. Though that will not work as long as before." Botan spoke. 'Ugh. This is like a history lesson. But at least this explains Hiei and Kurama's behavior from before.  
  
Cala looked at Hiei and Kurama who had shocked faces. So they had figured it out too. But did that mean they had been attracted to her too? This made no sense. "I'm going upstairs now." She said and walked away.  
  
Her room was a ice blue with her old black bed. It was her main comfort. She had moved a lot when she was a kid and that was all she had.  
  
~FLASHBACK~ A tall redhead ran into Cala's room. "Cala? What's the matter? Are you alright?"  
  
Cala looked at her older sister with teary eyes. "Mark won't let me sleep on the top bunk. I don't want to sleep on the bottom. Its too close to the floor. The monsters will get me. I saw them and they tried to get me."  
  
Mary sighed. She had heard the crying from downstairs. She had thought it was something horrible. She hugged her adopted sister. "It's okay babe. You can sleep in my bed, okay?"  
  
"But where will you sleep?"  
  
"We already talked about this. I'm leaving. I have to go to school and I can't come back. But you get to stay here with Mark and Mom. Won't that be fun?"  
  
"No! I hate them. I want you to stay."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Cala sighed. Life after Mark left was hell. She had died in a plane crash a few years later. She had been coming back for a visit. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. Hiei. She stepped back. "You didn't hear me come in so I thought something was wrong."  
  
"No I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My sister."  
  
"I thought you said you were adopted."  
  
"I am but she was the closets thing I ever had to a real family. Do you have a family?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
A knock silenced whatever retort Cala had. Kurama stepped in. "Dinners ready."  
  
They walked down the stairs slowly. Each one thinking about something different but in a way they were all thinking about the same thing. Their Family. Yukina was at Genkai's temple. Kansaan was in the hospital and Mary was at St. Peter and Paul's Cemetery. The Dinner started out silent everyone absorbed until Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Hiei. Right now your still lving in the park right? If you need a place to stay there's the forest behind here and plenty of rooms."  
  
Hiei nodded and stood up. "I'll go behind the temple."  
  
After Cala was done eating she decided to wash up. Picking out a new towel and soap she slipped outside to go to the springs.She sighed as she stepped in. She put on her CD player on and closed her eyes. Music filled her mind. That was another one of her comforts. No matter how many things happened, music never changed. Even though she was a demon Metallica still was Metallica. She mouthed the words to one of her favorite songs and eventually she was singing out loud. She felt something splash her in the face. She closed her mouth and opened her eyes. Hiei was standing there transfixed. He had been carrying firewood but he had dropped it in the water when he had heard her singing.  
  
"Cala."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
He walked towards her getting wet but obviously not caring about the water. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Sing again."  
  
"But..I can't It'll make ."  
  
She was interrupted again by a kiss. A long one. This went on all night and Cala wasn't exactly resisting. When Hiei opened his eyes they were still in the springs below him was Cala. She was so beautiful underneath him. They hadn't gotten that far. Mostly kissing but when he saw her asleep and innocent he wanted to do so much more. But when he wasn't so tired. They slept in till noon when Cala woke up she quickly dressed and hauled Hiei back home. When she got there Kurama was waiting for her. He was a nervous wreck.  
  
"Thank god. Where were you? I figured you'd be back by the time I woke up."  
  
Cala dropped Hiei on one of the chairs and sighed.  
  
"I was at the springs listening to music. I started singing and then I opened my eyes and Hiei was right there."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened but he nodded. "I'll put Hiei in my bedroom . Then we can figure things out." He walked up the stairs. 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note: Please read. Yeah sorry. As I said before this is my first fic so I forgot about the copy right. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	7. Ghost Stories

Authors Note: Thanks a lot for all the people who have reviewed. I have made my mind up about the couples and Ill try to get the paragraphs right. I am going to try to get out 2 chapters a day.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Cala really didn't want this conversation to happen. Kurama was looking at her straight in the eye.  
  
"I know about your power so I now understand that the feelings I felt about you before were because of your spirit powers. Please forgive for doing something that you didn't want to happen."  
  
Cala was silent. She had been expecting Kurama to yell at her for going out with Hiei and then she was going to have to tell him that she had feelings for Hiei but suddenly everything was going her way.  
  
"I will forgive you but only if you can forgive me. I'm sorry for leading you on like that. Maybe I'll ask Botan if she has an item that will help with that."  
  
"Good plan. I'm going to the hospital to check on my mother alright?"  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
Shocked at her luck Cala decided to see Botan. So she went out to the springs and wished to see Botan. But this time she didn't go anywhere. She was still sitting in dirt with a hand in the water. Confused Cala took her hand out and looked at it. It was wet. She looked at the spring. It was Blue. Actually it was hairy and blue. There in the water was Botan and by the look on Botans face she could see Cala too.  
  
"Cala?"  
  
"Um.. Hi Botan."  
  
"What are you doing? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm behind the church by the springs. I tried something new instead of thinking about you I wished to see you"  
  
"Why would you need to see me?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could find something for me that would make it so my talking couldn't do anything."  
  
"Will do."  
  
As Cala said bye the water started to fizzle away leaving a muddy liquid. With nothing else left to do Cala walked into her room looking for something to do. It felt normal coming home here and sleeping in this bed. As she needed were some books and some drawing pads and she would be done. She grabbed some money and walked downstairs. 'I wonder if Hiei will wonder where I am. I might as well write a note for him.' After she was done she jogged down to the bookstore. She didn't know where to start. She first loaded up on mysteries and thrillers then she found pencils for drawing. Then came the hard part. Cala didn't know if she wanted to draw or paint. Compromising she bought both sets and some paper. Thinking she was done she paid and started to walk around.  
  
"Hey! Cala! It's me Ned."  
  
Cala looked over and saw her old boyfriend from high school.  
  
"Hey. I see you finally got a job. Selling newspapers."  
  
"Ha Ha very funny. My uncle Joe said I had to get a job or else he would kick me out. So I found this cheap job. You do basically nothing and basically no one buys anything so I'm good."  
  
Cala laugh then thought for a moment. "How 'bout I make your job hard and buy a newspaper."  
  
"Oh man now I have to deliver it too. So far I only have to deliver the newspapers I sell. One to my next door neighboor and 4 to a guy a block away." Answering the question about to come he said "He's a dog trainer."  
  
"Ew. Anyways I live over by the abandoned part of town. You can drop it off at the church steps. Not too far."  
  
"What? I thought you still lived with your mom."  
  
"I did. We got in a fight and I left. I'm living with some friends."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"No just some friends of friends."  
  
"So you live at that church?" Ned pointed at the chapel tower that peaked out of trees. "I heard once that it was haunted."  
  
"Oh really? I've never heard that before. What happened."  
  
"Never? I thought it was a local legend around here. The was this family living up there 2 parents and a kid. The father was a preacher and was well know and well liked. The mother was a midwife and did jobs for the women who where with child. One day a woman came and asked for her help but she was know as a witch so the wife refused. The woman's child died and then the witch came and said that they would be cursed to never live long enough to see their children. And that if a single child was ever born she or he would be born to a doomed life. They all died within a year even the son. The witch was hung then burned. Pretty creepy huh? You have to invite me up there sometime. We can scare ourselves to death."  
  
"Uh..You've a;ready done a pretty good job of that right now. How long ago was this?"  
  
"Over a hundred years ago. When they were still burning witches and crap like that."  
  
"Oh." Cala was silent and shaking she really didn't want to go back to the church after this.  
  
She paid for the newspaper and walked slowly back. At least Hiei would be there so it wouldn't be that bad. Even though he was a three eyed demon. Great Just freakin' great. She was living with two demons in a haunted house. Before she reached the church it started to rain. She raced towards the door jumping every time thunder struck.  
  
She loved her life.  
  
Authors Note: Im making two new characters but I need a description. I need one for a girl and one for a guy. Please Read and review. 


	8. In The Water

Disclaimer: I Do not own yu yu hakusho or any of the characters. I do own any fictional characters such as Cala.  
  
Authors Note: I will try to make this chapter long because I haven't updated in a while. I scratched that 2 chapters a day and I'm going with one every other day so they can be long.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Damnit Damnit Damnit." Cala had forgotten that Hiei didn't live here so why would he still be here? Now she was stuck in the house all by herself in the middle of a thunderstorm. And besides that she was scared out of her mind.  
  
Her head shoot up. She had heard something. Sure It was a new house but floorboards creak. She rose slowly to see what it was. 'Oh God I hope it's not a ghost. Please make it a mouse or something.'  
  
She reached the top of the stairs and jumped around the corner. The noise was coming from her room. Now she was sure it was real. And she had left her door closed too. She saw shaodws moving agaist the wall.  
  
She slowly peeked her head in and saw a simple white cat. Cala sighed 'Thank god. Jesus, all this demon and witch stuff is creeping me out.' She picked up the cat and walked downstairs. She didn't have any markings or a collar one.  
  
"Where did you come from? You're not wet so you had to have been in here for a while. Poor thing your lost aren't you. Don't worry until we find you a home you can stay here with us. I'm sure the guys won't mind."  
  
Just as she said that the door slamed open. Cala jumped making the cat fly out of her arms and on top of the table. It glared at her giving Cala the hebbie jebbies. 'Come on its just a cat. Noting it can do.'  
  
Cala got up and walked to the main room to see who had come in. Kurama walked in soaking wet. "Sorry I'm so late but I waited at the hospital to see if the weather would lighten up then I ran here."  
  
"It's alright you can spend as much time as you want out. I'll be fine."  
  
Kurama smiled then looked at the angry cat in the hallway. "Is that your cat?"  
  
"No actually I just found it upstairs a little while ago. I thought we could keep it here till we found its owner, if it has one. Is that alright?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "It's fine with me but just to warn you Hiei has a strong dislike for cats."  
  
"Well that's too bad because I have I strong like for cats"  
  
Kurama smiled. Whether or not she like the cat he knew she would keep it just to spite Hiei.  
  
After that scare feast Cala was dead tired. "I'm Going to get some sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
Cala dragged her self up the stairs closely followed by the large white cat. Spending the night in a pool of cold water was not exactly good for her. She felt like shit and she had a runny nose. She ploped her self on her bed then covered herself with blankets. What was that old midwife saying..something about sweatinga fever out.She was unable to continue her thought because she dozed off. The cat on her ankles.  
  
::::::: Downstairs ::::::  
  
Hiei walked in the door a little while after Cala went to sleep. He walked to the cabinet and pulled out a box of crackers. (I can't think of anything that he would actually eat. They don't have a freezer in a church.)  
  
Kurama looked at him. "There's dinner if you are hungrey. Pasta."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Are we going to skip the subject altogether or should we get right to it?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Cala."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"She's all yours."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'm taking Cala's lead and going to sleep. You can stay here if you want."  
  
Hiei nodded and watched as Kurama walked up the stairs.  
  
He walked outside and jumped 15 feet into a tree branch. From there he could see both Cala's and Kurama's room. Satisfied that nothing would go wrong her wiped off mud and rain from the branch and closed his eyes. Waiting for sleep to come he emptied his mind.  
  
:::: Cala ::::::  
  
Cala was deep in sleep. Blankets over her arms and torso she turned moving the cat. But she didn't wake it. It had been awake all night. It rose up and walked to her head. It's blue eyes ,never blinking, bore into her mind.  
  
:::: Dream Land ::::  
  
Cala was lying flat on her back in the middle of an ocean. For some reason she wasn't sinking nor floating. Just lying. A cats-paw blew across her face and She stood up. Wearing a black unflattering gown she walked on water to a small hut. Then she was there still walking but now she was holding a silver ring that curved in soft silver up her hand to her mid arm.  
  
Then she was standing before hundreds of people all yelling at her. The words were a blur to her. They held a burning stake towards her faces. She moved her head back and found herself before a fire. A preacher grabbed her by her black hair and pulled her head back shoving her face to a bible. She turned her head away and saw that it was her church. Her home.  
  
Then she was back on the water. On a swing. Hanging from no where. Swinging over more and more water.  
  
Dreams. Confusion. Terror. Face. Voices. Fire. Death. Despair. Magic. Dreams. Confusion. Time. Death. Fate. Destiny. Voices. Yelling. There. It. Was. Where. The. Voices. Where.  
  
A dark corner under the sea. A woman. A white Angel. Or a Pure Avenger. Long White hair blowing even though there was no wing. White Ribbons braided in tightly flew even longer than her hair. A White dress Hit her knees. It was beautiful made of silk maybe. It laced up in the front fulling her figure in. On her feet were lace up shoes continuing past the dress. They curved into tiny points with tiny wings in the back. She looked like something she would see in a Greek mythology book. She put out her finger up and beconed Cala to come.  
  
Cala was pulled under the water but she didn't resist.  
  
Thoughts went through her mind that weren't hers. The womans.  
  
Welcome. To my world. To the world created by my mother. A tangle of thoughts and confusion. Showing the truth that You can see in my eyes. That was all true. She didn't nothing. She tried to save me. But in the end I was dead. She cursed the weak mortals and the shoke. Fearing death they could do nothing but send their fears away by banishing her to the furthest corners of their minds. Death. In the end she was burned at the stake. Vowing revenge she gave her life to me even though I was supposed to be dead.  
  
Cala was now above water in the sky clouds and doves circled every where.  
  
With much more power that my mother I am able to simply live forever. But only in my world. But every person who stays sees me. Sees the way their ansectors acted. And Flee. They flee from me.  
  
:: But You have never seen the sky so blue. ::  
  
True. But I have never seen pain run wild. I live in my mind. There is nothing I fear Nothing I can fear. This is the way people long to live.  
  
:: But you have never even meet enough people to say what they want or need.::  
  
True. But that is why you must tell me. Tell me what people are or aren't. Tell me what the sky so blue looks like. So I can paint this picture to be just like it.  
  
::There is no way to describe things like this. Nor a way to describe people themselves. Wild and Free yet dull and tamed at the same time. See it for yourself. ::  
  
I cannot leave. I will not leave. Leaving means death. And if I die there will be no reason to my mothers death.  
  
:: I think you are afraid. You dress your self up in holy grab as if you have seen more than any other. As If you are the wisest But a simple child knows more than you ::  
  
As this while they simply stood facing each other as the backgrounds changed.  
  
Do you question me?  
  
:: Yes I Do ::  
  
Storm clouds rose behind her. I have lived for many more years than you. I have walked this world over a thousand times. I have no fears no qualms or worries. You will learn to fear my name You will fear the God of This Wonderland. You will fear thy name of Avaloan.  
  
Then Cala's eyes opened and she saw the ice blue eyes of the cat. And the streaming light from the window. There was a rapping on the door and supposed that Kurama was out because no one was opening the door. Or so she thought she stood up just to hear the door open and Kurama's soft voice ring out.  
  
She changed clothes and ran downstairs to see a tall white haired girl step in. She wore a white skirt and White boots once again. She caught the eye of Cala and dared her to say something.  
  
"I belive you have my cat."  
  
Cala raised her eye brows and looked to where she was looking. Of course. A pure white cat. Hers of course.  
  
"Yes, sorry. We found it here. Do you by any chance live by here?"  
  
"I live extremly close by." She looked at Cala her ice like eyes protruding. "In the woods. A small house. My mother's. You should come visit some time."  
  
Cala was scared but more worried of what she would do to Kurama. And why she had such a nice cat. But then again she had come to visit her. Then it hit her. She had COME to visit her.  
  
"OH how nice of you to come visit us. It must be nice for you to leave that small house."  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes it most definitely is. And isn't the sky such a beautiful blue today? My name is Ava. Please do come visit me some time. Perhaps you could stay the night." Cala caught this meaning and nodded back. "And maybe you can bring your friend?" She nodded towards Kurama. "It would be nice to have someone new come to visit." Yeah a lot better than those tortured souls you bring to your land. Cala thought Ava left leaving a trail of white mist.  
  
'Strange it's as if we never met.' Cala thought to herself.  
  
"Want to explain how you know her?" Hiei asked  
  
Cala spun around to see Hiei sitting on the windowsill.  
  
"She isn't human you know. Something much more powerful." Hiei spoke as if he was actually ::gasp:: worried.  
  
"She's what she wants to be and for her that's all that matters." Cala said as she walked inside. The sky truly was blue and she wanted to draw a picture of what it looked like. Grabbing a bag full of her painting supplies she climbed onto the roof and sketched out the scenery.  
  
When heard footsteps and saw Hiei climbing up. "What are you doing"  
  
"Painting what does it look like?"  
  
"Like your sitting on the roof waiting for something to happen."  
  
"Well I was hoping to will the lottery and find a pot of gold but besides that I simply want life to go on."  
  
"And it isn't?"  
  
"No it seems to have stopped right here."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'm sorry for that night."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I didn't mean to sing. I didn't think that anyone was out there."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Agh! Stop it with your hns. I want a staright answer. Will you forgive me or not?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
He leaned over towards her. Looking at her picture. "That tree is too dark. It looks black in comprision to to other trees."  
  
Cala was working hard on her picture not really listening. "Raise your head." Hiei did so. "Tell me what you see."  
  
"A dark tree in the middle light forest." Cala looked up. "And a white figure and A lone wolf in the middle of the prarie. Headed towards the springs."  
  
Cala jumped of from ledge to ledge. She dropped her bag and paper and sprinted towards the springs. It couldn't be her again could it? And why was there a wolf with her? 


End file.
